Goodbye Ms Holmes
by Inkwolf17
Summary: After Locke died Europe was a buzz about the news. When this news reached the ears of an face he decides to visit and get his story of his chest. SherlockxAlder


**Inkwolf17:**** Hello again everyone in the My Candy Love department, today I'm bringing you another story. Skyler my oc from The Beginning of Madness is going to be Sherlock. This is a special one shot, the BBC version of Sherlock Holmes season 3 is coming out soon. I love the series so much that I've decided to write this. Warning this is going to be a gender bender on the Sherlock Holmes Sherlock and John are women, Adler is a guy and mcl characters are becoming the Sherlock characters. Sherlock x Irene **

_**Dublin, Ireland**_

All over Europe there was a buzz about the famous Locke Holmes, the once huge genius detective sensation was now being called a fake. At least thats how Deborah the criminal consultant mastermind had everyone believe. Almost everyone, there was only a few who knew the truth about her and only one who knew the full truth about her death. The news of the icon's death finally reached the attention of a young man who had the pleasure of meeting her. A man who owed his life to her for a daring rescue she pulled for him. Once he had heard about it he check a few things more about her before heading to England.

_**London, England**_

He was back to the city he once called home, the same city he was known just as 'The Gentleman'. The nation for a brief moment was brought to its knees by him as the great 'Ice Woman' Melody Holmes told him. Yet in that single moment Locke brought him to his knees, capturing his heart permanently. He had grown fond over her before they had met, stumbling upon Iris Watson's blog. Then their unforgettable meeting was something he never could hold back a smile. Her reaction was adorable, she acted as if she seen a naked man before. The cute little virgin she was, then when Iris walked in and reacted he almost burst out laughing.

He got out of the cab once he reached his first destination 221B Baker. He knew Iris had left the apartment to live with her fiance a bloke named Jade, she had blogged about it. He checked and saw it was put on the market shortly after Locke's death. He had a hoodie and sunglasses covering his face and green eyes to most he looked like a college student looking for a flat. He just walked in, not even bothering to call out to see if anyone was there. It was unlocked, the landlord Mr. Hudson was probably in his room trying to forget her. When he closed the door nobody came to see who had come by, he just went up the stairs to the place where Locke and Iris called their headquarters.

He stepped in taking in the ghost that haunted it, all he saw was her just flashes of her when he stayed with them. It didn't last long when he heard footsteps behind him going up the stairs. He couldn't be seen otherwise word would get and his quiet life would end. called out asking him who was and why he was there, all he did was run up the stairs to Locke's room and went out the window taking the same route he took when he came over to return her coat. No doubt that was calling the police or Iris to inform them about his little visit. He found himself in an alley and he just ran down the alley before blending with the crowd trying to get as far as possible before calling himself a cabbie. He made it about 4 blocks he could have gone much farther before he stopped, the reason he saw a flower shop.

He went inside looking for a nice bouquet. Then he saw the perfect arrangement consisting of white stargazer lilies, white chrysanthemums, and a mix of red and pink roses. He knew each of their meanings and knew that was going to his goodbye to her. He took the arrangement to the shop keeper and bought it. He left the store not caring about anything else except his last stop before he said goodbye to England for good.

He flagged down a cabbie getting in with only visiting her grave in mind the whole ride. It all was a blur to him after he stepped out of the car. He had no idea where or how long it took him but he found her grave. He took off his hood and glasses he stood there just staring at her grave for a moment.

He placed the flowers on top of her grave letting out a heavy sigh as he did.

"I thought when I said goodbye to you the first time it be our last goodbye. I also thought I was going to die until you surprised me with that daring rescue. I know you wondered how I became what I was then, funny thing was all because a girl. Cliche right, I fell in love with a childhood friend at least that's what I thought. She transferred to another school and I followed so she wouldn't be alone. I'm what you call an ugly duckling, I looked nothing like I do now. I was bullied all the time for looking dorky even in high school. Then my dad got wind of my bullying problem and sent me to military school where you could say I became a swan. Before I had left I gave her a teddy bear to remember me, when I got back I found out she was dating this jackass. She stayed with him even after he broke her heart she still loved him. When I told her how I felt she told me she would never see me in that way. That wasn't even the worst part, I had found out she denied that we were even friends and burned the bear even though nobody else knew about it. Never had I felt so dead inside until then and never had I felt so alone. I'm from France, but you probably figured it out already." he relaxed a bit and let his old france accent replace his british one.

"I came here after I finished school, while here many women took a likely to me, next thing I knew I had a string of lovers. Some my age, some younger, some older, some taken, and some extremely dangerous. That's when we met again, yes I mean Deborah. We went to high school together and she had a bone to pick with the heartbreaker and jackass I was telling you about. Funny little fact they got married and the jackass is no other than Castiel Moruea. If my sources were right they told me that you hated each other. She told me that if I did a few things for her I could get revenge on the same girl that I'd loved. I had to start gathering information and that's what I did. I had enough dirt on everyone who mattered and scared them almost as much as Deborah did me when angry. At the time we were friends until Deborah introduced me to you and then I found myself attracted to you. I tried so hard not to let myself do so because I knew it hurt in the end but it hurts still even after we goodbye in the desert. I feel like I can't breath right now because my chest hurts so much now just trying to pretend you're here listening. I should have taken you away with me, I should have kept in touch but I didn't because I was scared about what would happen to you. I truly love you and that will never go away nobody, male or female will ever charm me the way you did. If you were here you'd probably just tell me to stop being stupid and remember that I should be dead like you are now. I will never forget or stop loving you if I could do anything I'd make you Mrs. Adler. Goodbye love, till we meet again I'll be waiting if you'll be waiting for me. I believed in you Locke." Once he had finished his long goodbye he put on his sunglasses and hoodie stared at her grave for another minute of letting a few tears slide down his face, then wiping them away. He left.

A figure came out from her hiding spot, she had heard the whole confession she only whispered "Idiot, you're the man I've been waiting for my whole life. Of course I'll be waiting for you, dumbass."

She found herself crying something she never did. Yet again Kentin had never cried over anything too. They truly loved each other something neither of them would be able to say wasn't true.

_Letting yourself fall in love is painfully, but nothing compares to the pain you feel when you let your other half of your heart go to be free and she them be happy without you._

**Inkwolf:**** I decide to do something different. I'm considering writing another chapter a continuation of the two. Let me know if I should and your thoughts about it. Till next time my pups take care. Also the first chapter of my new series is almost done and will be released very soon.**


End file.
